


Ardent

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changing Body, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Supportive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is pregnant. Harry admires his husband's changing physique.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Ardent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcasm_and_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_and_Grace/gifts).



> For the lovely Sarcasm_and_Grace who really is a wonderful person and always so kind. 
> 
> Word of the day: _Ardent._ Very enthusiastic or passionate.

Draco gazed at his reflection in the mirror, full of surprise and excitement.

In the course of a single night, his bump had most definitely popped. His pregnancy was suddenly unmistakable. He had gone from looking as if he’d drunk too many butterbeers to looking like he’d smuggled a Quaffle under his pyjama top. 

“Gorgeous,” complimented Harry. His fingers grazed over Draco’s tummy “Look at you. Absolutely _blooming_.”

Harry pulled Draco into a careful, ardent kiss. The rounded swell of Draco’s bump brushed against Harry’s flat stomach, warm and present. Their baby was growing, wrapped within her parent’s true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
